


A Trainer's Guide to Raising Matsus

by TheCheeseCat



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime)
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCheeseCat/pseuds/TheCheeseCat
Summary: Osomatsu wakes up on a beach to see that he's no longer human. He, along with the rest of his brothers, have become creatures known as Pokemon, and must depend on someone that is calling herself their "Trainer" to find out what's happened and hopefully return them to the way they once were.





	1. Chapter 1

Osomatsu could smell the scent of the sea on the air as he began to wake up. Vision slightly blurred, he groaned and blinked a few times to clear his sight. He was . . . on a beach? He didn't remember being here. He didn't remember even falling asleep.

“Where am I?” he murmured out a little as he pushed himself to a stand, eyes squinting at the breeze that flowed against him. It felt nice, and he had to take a moment to stop and just . . . enjoy the scene. It was a beautiful beach, with crystal clear waters, blue the farther it went out. The sand was warm, the breeze was nice, he sighed out and sunk his feet deeper into the sand just to feel the warmth it gave off. It was cozy enough that he was starting to drift off to sleep once again, that was until he was jolted awake by the sound of a screech.

“AAAAAAAHH!!”

It was a familiar screech, one that he could tell who it was right away.

“Choromatsu?”

Osomatsu stood up quickly, coming to his feet and following the source of the panicked screaming. Sure, Choromatsu yelled a lot, but it never sounded this frightened. One he had gotten to the center of the noise, he looked left and right, but didn't see his brother anywhere. The only thing that seemed to be there was some weird looking . . . sheep thing. It was hunched over on the ground, shaking and shuddering like it was in pain, and curiosity got the better of him as Osomatsu slowly took steps towards it.

“Hey, little guy, are you alright?” he asked, extending a paw out to-- wait. Osomatsu froze as he stared down at his hand, which wasn't a hand at all. It looked almost like a dog's paw. He waved it back and forth in front of him, to make sure that this was him and not some animal messing with him.

“Oh god DON'T HURT ME!!” The sheep thing suddenly shrieked out and drifted back as if it was as light as a balloon. That was . . . Choromatsu's voice! But it was coming from that thing!

“Choromatsu?!” Osomatsu snapped out, causing the creature to pause and look at him with confusion.

“. . . The dog is talking and it knows my name-- wait, Osomatsu?!” He recognized the voice after a second, and Choromatsu drifted back towards him as if he was riding on the very breeze that blew across the beach.

“Yes I'm Osomatsu!” he barked out. “And I'm not a dog, what the hell are you even talking about?!”

The sheep creature just looked at him with half lidded eyes before pointing out towards the water, and Osomatsu's eyes followed as the two of them started towards it's edge. Slowly, Osomatsu peered into the water, seeing his reflection on the surface. This . . . wasn't him!! He looked like some kind of dog! (So Choromatsu wasn't wrong after all.) There was creamy tuffs of fur on his head, around his neck, a fluffy tail of the same color. The rest of his body was covered in orange fur with black stripes.

“. . . Are you sure I'm not a tiger or something?” he said, looking towards the sheep, who promptly smacked him on the back of his head.

“You don't look anything like a tiger, you idiot! You look more like a dog than anything!”

“Well you look like some stupid sheep.” Osomatsu snapped out at him.

“I KNOW!” Choromatsu yelled out in return before letting his lofty body drift to the ground, settling against the sand. “I don't know what's going on, or why we're these weird creatures, why we're on a beach. . .”

“Oh man, where's everyone else? What if they're some weird creatures too?” asked Osomatsu, sitting down in the sand next to Choromatsu.

“I haven't seen them, but I'm sure they're not too far--” said Choromatsu, but was cut off when there was the sound of some kind of explosion. The two of them turned around quickly, taking in the sight of two more creatures on the beach that seemed to be fighting. One of them looked like a cat, black and red and a bright bell at it's neck that gave off a faint ring whenever it seemed to shoot fire from it's mouth. The other looked like a large wolf, four rock like protrusions sticking out from it's mane of fur. It was dodging the spits of fire the cat creature was sending out almost effortlessly by jumping and sprinting about, and the cat looked like it was getting more and more annoyed.

The cat finally made an attempt to leap at the wolf, but it ended up going over it as the canine ducked down and bounced it off of it's back. With wide eyes, the cat flew through the air before landing on it's back at Osomatsu and Choromatsu's feet. The two backed up as it struggled to a stand, growling out low before snapping out.

“JYUSHIMATSU! HOLD STILL GOD DAMMIT!”

“. . . Ichimatsu?” both Osomatsu and Choromatsu stared down at the feline, who blinked and turned around to look towards the two behind him. He didn't seem to look as surprised as the two others did to hear the sound of his brother's voices coming from weird animal like creatures. He just stared between both of them before giving some kind of smug expression.

“You gotta be faster, Ichimatsu nii-san!” The wolf came bounding over towards the three of them, sliding slightly in the sand as he came to a stop and looked between the sheep and other dog like creature. “WOAH!! ANOTHER DOG!”

“That's Osomatsu and Choromatsu.” said Ichimatsu, sitting down and licking his tongue over his paw.

“DID YOU GUYS FIND OUT YOUR POWERS YET?!” shouted Jyushimatsu, plopping himself right down next to Ichimatsu.

“Powers?” said Choromatsu, looking down at his body before back up towards his much larger brothers.

“We have powers? NICE!” shouted Osomatsu, though that last part sounded a lot like a bark.

“We apparently have some kind of special powers, like I can breath fire.” said Ichimatsu. “Not exactly a quality of a cat, but I'll take it.”

“I CAN CONTROL ROCKS!! HAHA!!” Jyushimatsu shouted out, causing Choromatsu to drift back a bit.

“Aren't either of you concerned about the fact that WE'RE SOME WEIRD ANIMAL CREATURES AND NOT HUMANS?!” he snapped out at them.

Both Ichimatsu and Jyushimatsu looked at each other before back towards their brother, their expressions hardly changing. Choromatsu just sighed out and lowered his face down against those tiny paws of his.

“I wonder what Karamatsu and Todomatsu were turned into!” said Osomatsu, suddenly standing up and rushing off to look around the beach for them. They couldn't be too far, right? Ichimatsu and Jyushimatsu watched as he ran off, before looking back towards Choromatsu who seemed to be having a break down over all of this.

“There's something wrong with you, all of you! How can you be fine with this?! Well Ichimatsu, you don't count.” Choromatsu groaned out, glaring over at his younger brother. “You've always had that weird dream of becoming a cat.”

“I am fine with this.” said Ichimatsu with those hooded eyes before licking at his paw and using it to clean his face. Choromatsu watched with a deadpan expression before flinching at the sound of Osomatsu once again shouting out.

“OW OW OW OW IT HURTS!” the canine was rolled over onto his back, paws up against his chest as another creature stood next to him. It looked like a fox, one of the kinds of legands, nine tails and all, but the fur on it was completely snow white and it was . . . wearing sunglasses? Judging by Osomatsu's reaction, he had probably found Karamatsu.

“Buraza, is my fur too bright for you? It's MAGNIFICANT SHINE cannot be tamed, I am afraid.” the fox said, placing a paw against his chest. “It is a PERFECT FASHION that I am able to grow upon my own body. FANTASTIC.”

“HAHHAA STOP!” shouted Osomatsu in barking laughs. “It's too much! IT HURTS!”

Everyone else made their way over towards the other two, and Karamatsu turned his head to look towards the approaching mob.

“More beasts? Are you friend of foe?”

“Shut up, shittymatsu.” Ichimatsu hissed out.

“KIT-SU-NE! KIT-SU-NE!” Jyushimatsu barked. Choromatsu just continued to hold his face in his hands.

“Ah, friend it is! FAMILY even!” shouted Karamatsu, and leaned to hug against the nearest brother towards him, Ichimatsu. He regreted this instantly when the cat caused his body heat to rise rapidly and burn the ever living shit out of the fox. “AUGH! HOT!”

“The only one that's missing is Todomatsu, has anyone else seen him?” asked Osomatsu as he sat up. Everyone looked around before shaking their heads. While the most of them were contemplating where their youngest brother could be, the didn't manage to hear the footsteps in the sand coming up behind them. It was only when they heard a more feminine voice did they all stop and turn to look.

“Here you guys are! Sylveon and I have been combing the beach for an hour trying to find all of you!”

Osomatsu's gaze lifted to see a woman standing before him, dressed in a two piece swimsuit with a sheer sash tied around her waist. All five of them couldn't take their eyes off her, they didn't even see the rather irritated looking creature beside her. Canine, feline, it was hard to tell, but it had bows on it's body, with long ribbon like tendrils that gently wrapped around it's body.

“STOP STARING!” Todomatsu's voice snapped out, causing the rest of them to suddenly come to attention.

“Todomatsu?” all of them spoke out, causing the woman to glance between them and the Sylveon beside her.

“Have some decency, will you?!” snapped out the creature. “Tch, still gross even as these things.”

“Pokemon.” said the woman, reaching down and petting over the Sylveon's head. Todomatsu blinked a moment before his eyes closed and he leaned into the affectionate pets, causing the rest of his brothers to grow EXTREMELY jealous.

“Right right, Pokemon. I forgot!” said Todomatsu with a smile.

“Oi! You can pet us too, right?” said Osomatsu, leaning forward only to get slapped away by one of those ribbons.

“Don't touch!” Todomatsu hissed out, but he was shot down when the woman leaned in to scratch under Osomatsu's chin.

“Ah, I can't believe you all can talk now!” she said with a bright smile, and Jyushimatsu pushed himself past everyone else, tongue lolling out of his mouth as his tail wagged a mile a minute behind him.

“PET ME TOO! ME TOO!” he shouted, bowing his head down when the woman leaned in and pet at the top of his head. Todomatsu just stared on before clearing his throat.

“Trainer-chan, don't you think you should give them an explanation as well? If what you said earlier is true, us being out in the open like this is probably not a good idea.”

The woman looked back towards Todomatsu and smiled, standing upright and nodding. “You're right. Todomatsu was it? Haha, I'm gonna have to get used to calling you that. I've always known you as just Sylveon.”

Dusting herself off, the woman motioned with her hands for everyone to follow.

“Come on then! The hotel isn't far from the beach, I'll explain everything when we get there! Or well, at least as much as I can! You guys can tell me your side of the story as well!”

Todomatsu followed after her almost immediately, but it took everyone else a moment or two of processing before following as well. Osomatsu looked down at his paws, slightly buried in the sand before letting out a small sigh and trotting along after everyone else.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . . . So I've been playing Pokemon Sun. ┐(´∇｀)┌
> 
> I'm so sorry if this starts out a bit rocky sounding, I'm getting over my writer's block and things might be a bit clunky as I work out of it. Team is based off my own!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hours Earlier** _

 

The warm sun of the beach seemed to have lulled you to sleep, which would have been bad if you hadn't already put on sun screen. Your eyes fluttered open as you sat up from your beach chair, letting out a soft groan and yawning while bringing a hand up to rub your eyes.

“Ugh, good thing I didn't get burnt to a crisp.” you muttered, turning your eyes towards the water. You watched as something splashed, eyes squinting a little. Was it a pokemon? A person? That wasn't any kind of swimming you had seen before. You pushed yourself up to a stand and quickly rushed to the edge of the water, your eyes widening once you realized who it was.

“Sylveon!!” You cried out and dove into the water quickly to swim towards your pokemon. Was he drowning?! You were pretty sure he was an okay swimmer! You wrapped the flailing pokemon into your arm and started to swim back to shore, dropping the eeveelution onto the sand as you slowly scrambled to your feet.

“A-Are you okay?” you asked, hunched over with your hands on your knees as you took deep breaths. The Sylveon coughed out, shaking his head before some sort of yell came from him. A voice that you hadn't heard from him before.

“AUUGH!! I CAN'T EVEN SWIM WITH THESE STUPID, DUMB PAWS!” the Sylveon cried out before burying his face down into his arms, right into the sand. You frowned before kneeling down beside him, running your hand down the back of his head and over his back.

“Have you tried doggy paddling?” you suggested, before your petting suddenly halted. Wait a minute. Did Sylveon just . . . talk?

Your pep talk didn't seem to help, because he was still screaming, though it was muffled from the sand. You continued to kneel beside him, your mind working quickly on what to do. Okay, so your Sylveon could suddenly speak like a human, and forgot how to swim. Something was going on!

“Did you just talk?” you asked. A dumb question but it left your lips before you could even stop yourself.

“. . . Yes?” the pokemon said as he lifted his head, face covered in sand.

“. . . HOW?!”

“What do you mean how? I've always talked!”

“No you--” You paused for a moment before suddenly picking up the Sylveon into your arms. He didn't understand at first and jerked a little, but eventually you carried him over to the chair you had been lounging on and set him on it.

“Let me get you cleaned up first, Sylveon. Then maybe you can tell me some things.” you said, leaning over to your bag and starting to dig around in it.

“Sylveon? No, I'm Todomatsu.” he said, those light blue eyes narrowing a bit.

“Todomatsu?” you asked, coming up with a brush in one hand and what looked like a cordless hair dryer in the other. “Oh, I didn't know you wanted a different name, Sylveon.”

“TO-DO-MATSU!”

“O-Okay okay!” you said with a slight laugh before flicking the hair dryer on. Todomatsu squinted a little as the heat washed over his face, gritting his teeth until he felt the soothing bristles of the brush going through his fur while you started to dry him off.

“Ah, this feels nice.~” he said leaning into the brushing motions while his eyes closed. “What's a Sylveon anyway?”

“It's, uh, you?” you said, pausing a moment before continuing on. “Actually here, this thing can tell you.”

You stopped the grooming for a moment to once again dig into your bag, pulling out some sort of device with a screen. You held it in front of Todomatsu, and it seemed to spring to life, a light scanning over his body before a picture of what he currently looked like showed up on the screen.

“Sylveon” the device spoke out in a rather robotic like voice. “The Intertwining Pokemon. Its ribbonlike feelers give off an aura that weakens hostility in its prey, causing them to let down their guard. Then it attacks.”

Todomatsu stared at it for a moment before looking down at those ribbon like appendages that for the most part, had been idling in a normal position, but once he tried to move them on his own, he ended up freaking himself out.

“T-These things are actually a part of me!? EUGH!”

One of them ended up smacking him in the face and he fell back off the beach chair. All you could do is sigh a little before leaning over and helping him back up again.

“You're really not Sylveon, are you?” you asked, going back to drying him off and brushing out his fur. “I guess that's a given, since you don't even know what you are.”

“I'm not aware of what a Sylveon is, or what Pokemon are, whatever I'm supposed to be and how I got like this.” Todomatsu said. This was really odd! A pokemon that didn't know it was a pokemon? But just a few hours ago it was just . . . Sylveon? Was your pokemon possessed? Did someone switch them out for whoever these were?

“This is gonna sound weird, but I guess I'll tell you what's going on here first.” you began drying off the last bit of his fur and brushing out any sand that was still lingering on him. Todomatsu hadn't really been paying attention, but when he realized that you were actually grooming him, he seemed to ease right into being taken care of.

“You are a creature known as a Pocket Monster, or Pokemon for short. They're all over the world, and we as humans, capture and train these creatures to work along side us. We are known as Pokemon Trainers.”

“Pokemon Trainers?” said Todomatsu with a tilt of his head. You nodded slowly before reaching out, running your hand over the top of his head. Your Sylveon might have acted and sounded different, but he still felt the same, soft and well taken care of.

“Yes. I guess that makes me your trainer.” you said with a light laugh, and Todomatsu just looked at you with an expression of awe. “See this?”

You reached into your bag, pulling out a pokeball that had a sticker of a Sylveon on it. You tapped the button and the ball enlarged, causing Todomatsu's eyes to do the same.

“This is called a Pokeball. They're used to capture pokemon! I wouldn't worry about being in one too much though, I normally keep my pokemon out and free to roam.” You smiled and packed the ball away along with the grooming tools before squatting down in front of Todomatsu. Elbow against your knee, you used your hands to keep your head up while you looked at him with a bright smile.

“So now that all of that is out of the way, do you want to tell me what happened to you?”

Todomatu stared back at you as he tried to find the words. His mind was still a little shaken from the first whole discovery, so recalling exactly what happened was coming at a slow pace.

“I . . . don't remember a lot. I can't recall what was going on before this happened. I just remember waking up and wondering where I was. I went to the water's edge to put my feet in and saw that I didn't have human feet, but rather paws. I ended up getting a little carried away and tried to wash this off in the water, and that's when you found me.”

You had been listening intently the whole time, and nodded your head at a few parts before one part caught your attention.

“You were human once?”

“Ah, yes. Matsuno Todomatsu. I live in japan with my brothers.”

“Ja. . . pan?” you said, slightly confused. Was that a region? You had never heard of it before. Todomatsu suddenly stared at you with a dumbfound expression. You didn't know what Japan was? It was like he was slowly starting to break down, his eyes shut tightly and his paws covered them as he was once again planting his face down, at least it was on the chair this time.

“JAPAN DOESN'T EVEN EXIST HERE?! NEVERMIND GETTING HOME, HOW DO I GET BACK TO NORMAL?!”

You flinched at his sudden outburst and reached out quickly to pet him, try and calm him down. It worked, for the most part, Todomatsu sniffling out as his entire body finally lowered to lay on the chair. You let out a small sigh and continued to pet, shifting yourself so you sat next to him on the beach chair.

“You said you had brothers too. Maybe they're in the same predicament? We should probably go see if we can find them.” you suggested. Come to think of it, you didn't see any of your other pokemon anywhere. Wouldn't that be something if his brothers also took over the rest of your team? You couldn't help but snicker a little to yourself. That probably didn't happen. What were the chances of that? Hopefully they wouldn't be too hard to find.

And then the thought suddenly hit you. You hadn't really dwelled on it before, but now that you thought about it, there were a bunch of other pokemon out there talking human language, by themselves, probably just as confused as Todomatsu was. If someone found them . . . if TEAM SKULL found them?

You suddenly shot up from the chair, causing Todomatsu to turn his head and watch as you gathered up your bag and pulled it up onto your shoulder.

“We should probably find your brothers quickly.” you said, slipping on a pair of flipflops so it would be easier to run in the sand, and possibly not burn yourself from it being hot. “I need you to do me a favor in the meantime, Sylveon.”

“Todomatsu!” he shouted back, but was getting off the chair to follow after you regardless of how bitter he was getting about you calling him by the wrong name.

“That name, can you repeat it?” You asked, starting to walk off in quick strides.

“Todomatsu?”

“No, Sylveon.”

“Sylveon. . .” Todomatsu squinted his eyes a little before looking up towards you.

“Good. Most Pokemon can at least say their names, it's their form of cry. If anyone else comes by, I need to you speak with only that name.”

“That seems stupid.” he muttered out.

“It's very important if you want to stay safe!” you called back to him. “Pokemon aren't supposed to talk, and those that do are considered very rare and attract the attention of people that are up to no good. If you want to stay safe, you have to talk like a pokemon!”

“Talk like a . . . pokemon?” said Todomatsu, his attention fell down to the sand while he was running, then cleared his throat before he spoke again. “. . . S-Sylveon? Sylveon.”

This sounded so stupid. He felt so stupid.

“Yes! That's it!” you said, looking back at him with a bright smile. “Remember to speak like that if we come across other people. In the meantime, let's find out where your brothers are! How many do you have?”

“Five.”

You let out a small choke of air. Five? That's the same amount of your missing pokemon! It couldn't be . . . there's no way, right? But maybe it was. Perhaps you should look for them first, before moving on to look at wild pokemon.

“F-Five? Alright, time to look for five other talking pokemon! Hopefully before anyone else finds them. . .”

\---

After explaining everything you could to the five other pokemon, you sat on the bed in your hotel room, watching them try to process the information while Todomatsu sat on the bed next to you.

“Pokeyman?” said Osomatsu, squinting down at his own paws.

“We can't stay like this!” piped up Choromatsu, who was leaning over against the back of Jyushimatsu's head. “There's got to be some way to get us back to who we were!”

“You said our _buraza_ was something called a Sylveon?” asked Karamatsu, looking at you from over those shades. “What are the rest of us?”

You let out a small sigh and reached out to take those sunglasses from him, causing the fox like pokemon to squeak out.

“First of all, you don't need those. They're for dark type pokemon, you're ice. And fairy.”

“Pupu! Fairy!” snickered out Osomatsu.

“Secondly.” you continued. “You are called Ninetales. Although you are known as the Alolan variation.”

“Ahlowlawn?” he repeated. You smiled a little before reaching into your bag, pulling out that device once again and holding it towards him. It scanned over his form before speaking out in that same robotic voice.

“Ninetales, the Fox Pokemon. It creates drops of ice in its coat and showers them over its enemies. Anyone who angers it will be frozen stiff in an instant.”

“Ah, so that's why I look so DAZZLING.” said Karamatsu, grin on his face and paw against his chest.

“What about me?!” Osomatsu barked out, jumping up and down. You held the device towards him as it did the same thing previous to the others.

“Growlithe, the Puppy Pokemon. It’s both clever and loyal, but if a stranger tries to invade its territory, it barks threateningly.”

“I told you you looked more like a dog.” said Choromatsu, peering down at Osomatsu. You laughed a little and pointed the device at the sheep like pokemon.

“Whimsicott, the Windveiled Pokemon. It rides on the wind and slips into people’s homes. After it has turned a room into a cotton- filled mess, it giggles to itself and takes off.”

“That sounds annoying.” he muttered out, looking down at Jyushimatsu who was giggling away. You went ahead and pointed the device at the last two pokemon, him and Ichimatsu.

“Lycanroc, the Wolf Pokemon. Its quick movements confuse its enemies. Well equipped with claws and fangs, it also uses the sharp rocks in its mane as weapons. Torracat, the Fire Cat Pokemon. At its throat, it bears a bell of fire. The bell rings brightly whenever this Pokémon spits fire.”

“Heh, nice.” muttered Ichimatsu, looking down towards the bell of fire at his neck.

“Remember those names and repeat them if we're around other people.” said Todomatsu, looking down at all of them. “Trainer-chan said there are people that would try and steal us away if they knew we could talk like humans, so for now we need to act like we're regular pokemon.”

“That doesn't seem too hard.” said Osomatsu. “GROWLITHE GROWL GROWLITHE!! Hahaha!!”

“WAAAOOOO!!” Jyushimatsu howled out, while Choromatsu held on with own paw and smacked his face with the other.

“Close enough I guess.” he sighed out. “But we can keep doing this forever. We need to find a way to get back to normal eventually!”

“You're right. . .” you said quietly as you watched the rest of them practicing their pokemon names. “I bet Professor Burnet would know something about this. She researches into Pokemon and alternate universes!”

“Would she be able to get us back to normal?” said Todomatsu, looking over at you.

“Maybe? We'll have to go see her first. In the mean time . . . you'll all have to act like you're actually pokemon! Well you are in a sense, but you have to act like they would. Don't worry, I'll show you how later.” You spoke with a smile while looking over all of them. They . . . they were still your pokemon, deep down inside, right? It wouldn't be too hard to retrain them!

You hoped so, anyway.

 


End file.
